


Heartbreak Down

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Heartache, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Gary should have known a guy like John could never love him.





	Heartbreak Down

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a P!nk song that imagine Gary listened to several times. Also this is the first story I've actually finished after having a bad case of writer's block.

Gary knew he wasn’t much to look at. He knew that to his very core — leaving him in shock that someone had actually kissed him. Almost twenty-four years of feeling that he would never find love and then John Constantine came into his life — for the first time he started to believe in happiness. He use to imagine the small house with the white picket fence. It was everything he wanted. Yet here Gary was. — his heart in pieces.  
When John had first disappeared from his life, Gary thought that John was on business. It had been a couple of months since he had seen the warlock and he tried to bury his hurt in paper work and missions. Then John came back with his crooked smile and an offer for an adventure. They had killed a dragon together and found themselves in Gary’s apartment; where they took each other apart gently and lovingly. 

It had been his first time with anyone and he awoke to empty sheets. He tried to move on — made dating profiles on all the apps but no one could replace John. The finality the whole entire relationship — if Gary called that was John dumping while the rain pour down in the alley next to his apartment. 

“I’m no good for you squire,” he said before walking away.

Gary, however, knew the truth. He would never be good enough for the likes of John Constantine. His suspicions were confirmed when several weeks after the break-up, Gary found out about Desmond. Gary was quite sure that it wasn’t information that Ava wanted to give him. She was a good friend and wanted to protect from the truth at all costs but when Gary found out that John was dying, he had wanted to see him. It was as Gary held the warlock’s hand in the infirmary that he heard whispers of the name Desmond thrown together with the words love.

In that moment, everything click and Gary realized that he was just another notch on John’s bedpost. He would never find love or be loved — the proof was staring him in the face. For all his protests John had fallen just no with him. That day Gary let go of not only John’s hand but the dreams he had of finding someone he could spent the rest of his life with. 

No one would ever love him and the sight of John kissing very alive, non possessed Desmond proved it. Gary wasn’t sure the heartache would go away— everything inside of him hurt. His heart was in pieces and he was sure that it would never be put back together again.


End file.
